Chapter 8
Chapter 8:Ventus & Keegan VS. Carissa Ventus held his wand and aimed it at Carissa.Carissa just stood there with her wand close to her face.Keegan then aimed his wand at Carissa.They both stared at her,waiting for her move.She stared hard at them with a look so evil,it would scare an Auror away.She then started to lower her wand.Suddenly she flicked her wand at them,casting a spell. "Down!"Keegan said.They both ducked,Ventus barely dodging the spell.Ventus then stood up and re-aimed his wand. "Stupify!"He said,casting the spell.Carissa then blocked it without saying a word.Keegan flicked his wand,firing another spell.She also blocked it.Ventus and Keegan stared at each other then back at Carissa. "Hehehe...You boys sure a feisty...But there is no need to hold back...Come at me with all you got..."Carissa said with the same evil smile on.Ventus still had his wand aimed,not letting his gaurd down for a second.Even the explosions causing the castle to slowly deteriorate or the screams of people battling out outside didn't distract him.Keegan then slowly lowered his wand.Carissa then flicked her wand,shooting a spell at Keegan.The spell hit Keegan and flew him back.Ventus then saw his chance and took it. "Incarcerus!"He said.The spell conjured a rope that successfully wrapped around Carissa.She then fell to the ground,her wand still in hand.She then placed her wand on the rope and the rope caught flame,burning away into ash.Keegan then fired a spell which missed.Carissa then stood up. "That's good.That's good.But...Not good enough...Avada Kedavra!"Carissa said,casting one of the Unforgivable Curses.Ventus ducked just before the spell hit.He looked up and saw another one coming at him.He rolled over and the spell missed.Another and another came and he continued to dodge them successfully. "Puniceus!"He casted.The spell was of Ventus' own creation and it created a purple beam which hit Carissa,throwing her back.She shook her head and stood up.She gripped her wand tight and slowly stomped her way towards Ventus and Keegan. "You-little-selfish-uncontrollable-brat!What if that killed me?!"Carissa yelled. "Then the world would have a little less evil than it already has."Ventus said,standing up and aiming his wand.He then looked and saw Headmistress Taylor coming to help.Carissa saw this and aimed her wand. "Avada Kedavra!"Carissa casted.The spell then hit Headmistress Taylor square over her heart. "No!"Keegan said.Headmistress Taylor then fell to the floor like a kid dropping a puppet off a building.Her body laid there lifeless,motionless.Carissa then slowly backed up with an evil smile.She aimed her wand down a corridor and flicked it.A row of flames then appeared and suddenly,they were huge fire snakes that were quickly destroying the rest of Hogwarts.The walls collapsed.the ceiling crumbled away to dust.The last of the remaining House Towers crumbled into the Black Lake and Hogwarts was literally being burned from top to bottom.Ventus and Keegan walked over to the Headmistress' dead body.Then looked around outside and saw everyone fleeing the battle grounds.Keegan turned toward Ventus,who was gazing out in shock. "I...I can't believe it.We lost...Carissa...Carissa won..."Ventus said,looking around.Keegan turned his head towards the direction Ventus was looking at.All they could see was the dead bodies of the students who participated and evryone fleeing from the New Death Eaters.Keegan looked back at what was left of Hogwarts.It looked like someone dropped a nuclear bomb on Hogwarts.All that was left was the Grand Hall and the Astronomy Tower.The tower then blew up.Keegan looked back at the flabbergasted Ventus. "Ventus,we need to go...now."Keegan said.Ventus stood there,looking blankly out on the field. "Ventus,I'm not even kidding but,if we don't go then we will become pancakes for the bugs."Keegan said with a scarce tone.Ventus still just stood there with a blank look.Keegan waved his hand in front of Ventus face. "VENTUS!!!"Keegan yelled,shaking Ventus.Ventus then snapped back into reality. "Huh?"Ventus said. "We need to go!Now!"Keegan said. "Right!"Ventus said.Ventus and Keegan walked back into the Grand Hall.Ventus grabbed Keegan's arm and they apparated away.Just as they did,all that was left of Hogwarts crumbled to the ground,leaving nothing left. Chapter 9:Aftermath Ventus and Keegan apparated into Keegan's house where Keegan's Mom,Julie,and Albert were waiting.Keegan's Mom ran up to them and hugged them. "Thank god,you two are alright."She said with a sigh of relief. "It was a difficult...and an unsuccessful battle..."Ventus said,looking down.Keegan put his hand on Ventus' shoulder to comfort him.Keegan's Mom stared at them. "Wha...What do you mean?"She asked.Ventus looked at Keegan and they both nodded. "There...Hogwarts...Hogwarts is gone.We lost.They won."Ventus said.Keegan's Mom stood there,shocked. "Did Taylor make it out?"Albert asked. "No.Carissa cut her down when she attempted to help us.She is dead...And is probably nothing but ash by now."Ventus said.Albert sighed.A tear slowly ran down his cheek. "Well...I...I suppose i should tell the Ministry about this...If Hogwarts truly is gone then...we need to find an alternative school.Goodbye Julie."Albert said.Albert then disapparated away from the house.Hayden then ran down. "Keegan,Ventus,how did it go?Did you guys win?"Hayden asked.Ventus then turned around and walked upstairs into Keegan's room where Shadowbolt was.Hayden stared up the stairs and back at Keegan. "Keegan?"He asked. "We...We lost.there is no more Hogwarts.It's gone.The New Death Eaters won victory this time."Keegan said.He then turned around and also went upstairs to Ventus. "Mom?"Hayden said. "I'm guessing we'll send you to Durmstrang Institute for the time being.Get your trunk ready.We will be taking you in a week."Keegan's Mom said.Hayden looked down and walked back to his room.